


Teen Age.

by mikkimikka



Series: Off the Record [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward, Drabble, F/M, Onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimikka/pseuds/mikkimikka
Summary: Poor Seychelles finds herself roped into a date she never actually wanted to be on.---APH America: Sey, what's your favorite episode of M*A*S*H?APH Seychelles: The one with, uh... the army.(source Community)





	Teen Age.

"So, Sey, what's your favorite episode of M*A*S*H?"

"Uhmm," Seychelles could feel herself scrambling for the answer.

MASH. She'd fallen to sleep to it before late at night after a world meeting in her American hotel room. She could vaguely hear the theme music in her mind and picture a helicopter flying through the sky. But that was about it. She'd watched it but never really watched it, if that made sense.

"The one with the army?"

Smooth.

She cringed at her own answer as she looked down at her milkshake. America's idea of a first date had been some classic dinner in downtown DC. It was dripping with Americana, from the posters depicting classic American scenes, the jukebox in the corner, and the red dining stools and booths.

America just laughed, taking it as a joke rather than as a serious reply of a nation who had no idea what to say.

This was a disaster, Seychelle thought as she lifted her glass and took a sip from the milkshake. It was so thick it barely went up the straw.

"I love how thick they make the shakes here," America said happily after finishing his own and setting down the cup happily.

The waitress came setting down their meals in front of them. A hamburger and friend for America, and a BLT for Seychelles. She watched as he picked up three fries and stuffed them into his face

She thought he was sort of a cute, in a rogue boyish way. She never really imagined herself dating before, not until he asked her out. She didn't want to go. Having no romantic thoughts whatsoever about the superpower would do that. Monaco, on the other hand, had egged her on, saying to have fun and go with it. Take a chance.

"Hot!" America said sucking in air after eating the fries. "Too hot. They're fresh.."

Seychelle sighed and picked up her sandwich, taking a bite. It crunched under her teeth: toast, fresh tomato, lettuce and the strips of applewood bacon. It wasn't bad. She'd definitely want to come back the next time she visited the States She chewed, swallowed, took another bite.

"After this, I think we should--"

Seychelles cut him off and set down the sandwich.

"America, I-- I'm sorry I.... I know you said this was a date but... Actually, I."

"What is it?" America blinked round blue eyes behind his frames.

He set down his hamburger in anticipation of her words. He looked like a golden boy, so eager and happy, naive to her true feelings. She didn't want to have to force her feelings for him, because she certainly didn't hate him. But letting him down, when he seemed to be having a good time despite her discomfort, was out of her capabilities.

"Actually, I'd like to go to the zoo. I've never actually been to the one here before but I hear it's a good one."

"It's the best!" America's eyes lit up and he picked up another fry. "Yeah totally! Let's go!"

She didn't have the heart to let him down... not today. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble during a time sprint based on a quote from incorrecthetaliaquotes on tumblr.


End file.
